


Dream Come True

by songsofgallifrey



Series: Roleplay Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: You’ve been dreaming of having a personal encounter with the God of Mischief for a long time. Lucky for you, your boyfriend Tom Hiddleston is more than happy to indulge you. And he takes ALL his roles seriously.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a two-part series. Part 2 is called The Baronet's Bride.

“Hey babe, I have a question for you.”

You checked out the swing of Tom’s hips and butt as he danced along to the music playing on the radio while he made his coffee. He turned around, smiling with his lip between his teeth, and swayed his hips a few more times for good measure while stirring the coffee with a spoon. You gestured for him to join you on the couch and he turned the music down. With an exaggerated sigh he sat down next to you and threw his long legs up on the couch, leaning his back against your chest. His head came up to your collarbone, his curly hair tickling your chin. The first sip of his coffee made him groan appreciatively and settle more comfortably into your lap. You massaged his scalp, enjoying the feeling of his silky curls between your fingers.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” he purred. “What’s your question, darling?”

You paused nervously, unsure how he would react. “Do you still have your Loki costume from the Dark World movie?”

“Oh, erm, yeah I think so. In storage, I believe. Why?”

You decided to go for the whole enchilada, scratching his scalp with your nails to keep him distracted. “What about your horns? And the wig?”

Tom peered over his shoulder at you, one eyebrow raised. “Horns, yes, the ones from Ragnarok. Wig, no. Did you invite me to something?” His tone was slightly tense but he was smiling around his coffee mug.

You laughed. “No, I was just thinking about something we could try.”

He turned back around and took another sip of his coffee. “Oh? Like what?”

_Honestly, for an Eton educated man, he can be really clueless sometimes._

“I thought maybe we could try a little role play, you know, in the bedroom.” You stopped scratching his head, waiting for his answer. After a few silent moments Tom shrugged.

“Sure, why not? I’ve sort of been waiting for you to ask me, if I’m being honest, ever since you said he was your favorite of my characters.”

Your hands drifted down to his neck and shoulders to rub light circles in his muscles. He leaned his head to help you, his eyes closing so he could enjoy it. “You don’t have to, if you’re not interested,” you said, and slid your hands down the front of his shirt to feel his chest hair. Right in his ear, you growled, “but I would love it if you would.”

Tom placed his half-empty cup between his legs and grasped your wrists. He tilted his head up to nuzzle into your neck, holding you in place. “My dear,” he rasped in his Loki voice, “this will be  _such_  fun.”

*********************

“Everything’s set.”

It took a moment for your brain to catch up with Tom, and when it did, your hand stopped your forkful of spaghetti halfway to your open mouth. You looked at him with wide eyes, almost unwilling to believe him.

“Really?” you asked, and he nodded, smiling with gleeful pride.

It had only been a week since you had brought up the possibility of role-playing with Tom as Loki in the bedroom. Now the two of you were having his famous spaghetti Bolognese, and you were wondering why he hadn’t mentioned this the entire time you were cooking together.

Probably because he knew the thought would distract you so much you would ruin dinner.

“It took some digging to get my hands on the right wig,” he teased, “but I managed it, thanks to Luke.”

_Note to self: give Luke a raise. Second note to self: never look Luke in the eye again._

You took the bite of spaghetti and watched Tom lick his lips after sipping his wine. This was literally a dream coming true and part of you wanted to pinch yourself. Pushing the pasta around with your fork, you swallowed hard and waited for him to speak next.

“So, erm, when do you want to try it?” Tom almost sounded shy and you had to keep a giggle from escaping.

_Honesty. Just be honest. He’s excited!_

“Well, I was thinking about it, and I don’t want to know it’s coming,” you said, watching his expression turn from nervous to curious. “I want you to surprise me. I don’t care if I just got home from work, or whatever - put the costume on and surprise me, and I will be ready."

A mischievous smile spread across Tom’s gorgeous face. “Are you sure about that?”

Suddenly your spaghetti wasn’t very interesting anymore. You smiled, a blush creeping up your face, and studied your wine glass.”Yeah, I mean, I’ve thought about this for longer than I’ve known you. Even if this is just going to be a one time thing, I know you can pull it off.”

Tom reached across the table and held your hand. “I’m so glad you told me about this, darling. I’ve wondered for years what it would be like.”

“You  _have_  to commit,” you said, maybe a bit too fast before you could lose your nerve. “You can’t phone this in, or laugh at yourself or second guess. No matter how I respond or what I say. You aren’t Tom once you get that costume on. You are Loki.”

“Trust me, darling,” Tom growled seriously, making you feel a bit weak. “Something tells me he will get to know you - slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you need.” You met his gaze, and the look in his eyes, that pure, unfiltered heat and mischief, went straight down your spine and gave you chills.

************************

Over the next few days you peeked around corners and listened carefully every time Tom was quiet, suspecting he was changing into his Loki costume. After a week passed, then two, you began to think maybe he had forgotten. Sex with him was never boring, but you couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed each time when he didn’t put the suit on. You didn’t want to bring it up and run the risk of ruining the surprise, so you stopped looking for clues and put it in the back of your mind. You did ask for him to make sure you didn’t know it was coming, after all. The anticipation was agonizing, even while focusing on your job. Every time you came home your nerves were on full alert thinking that day was the day.

Six weeks after Tom obtained the wig for his ensemble, you were loading the dishwasher after dinner when Tom announced he was getting in the shower. You listened for the water to start and began to put away the pans you had hand washed. Before you could register that someone was behind you, you heard a deep, gravelly voice like liquid chocolate.

“My loyal servant.”

You froze completely, even the breath in your lungs staying stark still in shock. The pan in your hand clattered to the floor, forgotten. Once you remembered how to breathe, you tried taking a full breath but couldn’t. Once you found your voice you squeaked out the only word you could think of.

“Loki?”

“Good girl, you know your God just from his presence. Turn around, mortal. Let me see you.”

Your knees and hands began to tremble. The response you were feeling from this was stronger than you had bargained for - and there was no backing out now. But judging by the warmth and slickness already gathering between your thighs, you didn’t want to back out.

You turned on the tips of your toes, your eyes cast down in instinctive subjugation. Familiar black boots stood before you, in a power stance at least a foot and a half apart. Your heart hammered within your chest, making you feel breathless as you took in the stunning sight of the bottom half of the uniform.

_Oh my god this is really happening, he already looks incredible and I haven’t seen his face, good god it feels like Loki is actually here…_

One long, slender finger pushed your chin up and you locked eyes with the most magnificent representation of your fantasy that you could have ever dreamed of. Icy blue eyes bore down into yours, framed by the striking gold and green of his majestic crown of horns. Soft black hair cascaded down onto his shoulders in loose waves. And that butter soft black and green leather… you yearned to touch it, and the gold plate beneath the neckline that gleamed in the light coming through the kitchen window. Tom -  _no, he’s Loki now_ \- took your chin in his hand and smiled. You let your instinct take over and slowly dropped to your knees.

Loki chuckled deep in his throat, clearly pleased by your gesture. “Excellent. I didn’t even have to tell you to kneel. Oh yes, you’re a special one.” He began to stalk around you in a circle, hands clasped behind his back. You could hardly sit still, so strong was your urge to touch him. “I’ve seen you all these years, mortal, and your devotion did not go unnoticed. I have seen the fruits of your creativity. I know the desires in your heart.”

His boots stopped in front of you and he bent down to stroke your hair. The brief contact made you shiver and let out a moan. “You have waited long enough, little one, and tonight I shall reward you for your patience and your… undying fidelity.” Loki took your hand and pulled you up to your feet. Tenderly he kissed the back of your hand and with his other hand wiped a tear off your cheek.

“Sorry,” you whispered, “I’m just so happy.”

If smiles could make clothes fly off, you would have been naked. “Oh, darling,” Loki growled, his eyes piercing into yours, “that won’t be the last tear you shed for me tonight. Before I return to Asgard you shall weep with pleasure, cry my name to the heavens, soar with me to the peak of ecstasy. This I promise you, mortal. You will belong to me and show me just how grateful you are that I am standing here before you now.”

You watched, breathless, as horns and hair and those blue eyes came closer and closer to you, and the anticipation made you jump when Loki’s cool lips touched the overly sensitive skin of your neck. His long fingers worked through your hair and pulled your head to the side to let him lavish your throat with kisses and bites. The smell of him, his lips and hands, his deep groans, his hair tickling your skin, all of it was threatening to overwhelm you. Your hands found the leather on his back, the sharp curve of his jaw, the smooth metal of his horns. You were melting into him more the longer he touched you, the lower his kisses went, down your neck and across your collarbone to your chest. Still you fought to catch your breath, each touch stealing the next before you could complete one.

Loki’s fingers felt for your hardened nipples through your shirt as he bit down on the fleshy top of your left breast. “Off,” he barked at you, and you scrambled to pull your shirt and bra over your head with shaking hands. He nodded approvingly, growling as he latched hungrily onto one of the dark peaks and flicked his tongue around it. You reached backward and clung to the edge of the countertop before you fell over, and Loki pushed against you with his hips until your lower back hit the sink.

With surprising strength that contradicted his musculature, he curled his left arm around your waist and his right arm around your left thigh and lifted you effortlessly to sit on the counter. Your arms hit a stack of dishes that clattered to the floor on the other side of the counter. You balanced precariously on the very edge and had to hold tight to the back of his uniform and then his horns to stay upright as he continued his trail of kisses down your abdomen to the top of your jeans. Loki somehow managed to unbutton and slide the tight denim down your legs, lifting you slightly off the counter to get them over your hips and ass before throwing them behind him. All that was left was your underwear, and you suspected that would change soon.

“Look in my eyes,” Loki commanded, and you obeyed, nearly getting lost in the well of desire behind them. He curled his hands beneath your thighs and dug his fingers into the soft part on the insides, holding them far apart, and pulled your hips off the counter to grind his hardness into your center in midair. You yelled in surprise and your arms flew to your sides and clung to the countertop, adrenaline pushing your heart to its limits.

“This is all you’ve ever wanted, isn’t it? To be taken by the God of Mischief, to be claimed and owned and taught the meaning of pleasure and fear. Admit it.” Words failed you, so he pulled harder on your legs and took a step backward until your hands lost purchase and only your shoulders and upper back were holding you up on the counter. “ _Admit it!_ ”

Your eyes wide, still locked onto his as though your life depended on it - and at that point it may have - you nodded vigorously and tried to breathe. “Yes!”

A wicked smile spread across Loki’s face and he laughed. “You think you know what it means to give your consent to me, mortal. I would not take from a woman that which was not willingly given, and you seem so…” He ground into you again and removed one arm from around your leg, amazingly holding you up with just the other arm. From within the depths of his many layers of leather Loki withdrew a small dagger, his eyes gleaming like the shining silver metal, and pushed the cold blade beneath the waistband of your underwear.

“…Willing.”

Fear and arousal flooded your brain and you yelped when he flicked his wrist and cut the thin material. He repeated on the other side and flung the shredded garment to the side, exposing you completely to him. Finally he tucked the dagger back inside his uniform and admired his work.

“Before I claim you,” Loki said slowly, his eyes raking over your vulnerable body, “I want to ensure you’re prepared for me.” Strong arms lifted under your legs and he rotated until his thigh came to rest between your legs. The effort of straining your shoulders to stay up on the counter was making you sweat, and the cool, textured metal on his thigh pressing into your sex made you hiss with equal parts pleasure and pain. You wrapped your legs around him and moaned softly as he began to slide his thigh against you, stimulating your already aching cunt with the metal scales and soft leather.

“That’s it, my dear. You’re already so incredibly, deliciously wet, dripping for me.” Your slick soaked his leg as he worked, quickly making it feel like the most torturous pleasure you could remember, enough for the metal to scratch and graze against your throbbing clit but not enough for it to do anything but make you want more. You whined wordlessly and Loki chuckled again. “You want to come, don’t you?” Nodding, you tried to pull him closer to you with your legs. “Oh, poor thing, you’re so lovely when you’re helpless. Here, let me.”

Loki pushed his thumb between your legs to rub rough circles against your clit. You closed your eyes and rotated your hips for more friction, grateful he allowed it. “Eyes,” he demanded, and you forced your eyelids open to hold his gaze, finding him watching you with rapt attention. As Loki found the perfect rhythm against you, your hands reached up to grasp his horns and you didn’t have to wait long for your orgasm to build. He had hardly begun to touch you when it hit you hard, your legs turning to jelly and falling to the side, soaking the leather and metal pushed against you with your own arousal as you vocalized your pleasure.

“There’s a good girl,” Loki praised. “I think you’re nice and ready for me.” To test his theory he probed two fingers through your sensitive folds, the sensation making you jolt. “Excellent. Now stand.” It took a couple of tries to make your legs cooperate once he released you but you managed. “I wish to take you properly. Show me to your chambers, mortal.”

You blinked, sorting your thoughts together, and led the way to your room. Loki’s heavy footsteps followed close behind, the soft swishing and creaking of leather making you even more aware of the ache in your core and the fluids dripping down your thighs.

Once the pair of you got to the bedroom, Loki stood in the middle of the floor and stared at you, his eyebrow raised expectantly.

_Oh. Right._

Quickly you lowered to your knees on the carpet, craning your head up to look him in the eyes. He looked even more striking and intimidating from this angle, if that were possible. You suppressed a lustful sigh as you pressed your thighs together and waited patiently for Loki’s next command. He cupped your cheek with his big hand and you leaned into it, reaching up beneath layers of leather to grasp the waistband of his trousers.

“Mmm, you’re learning quickly,” Loki purred. His face showed no surprise when you pulled the leather down far enough to release him from the confines of the tented material. You rose up on your knees and kept your eyes on his as you grasped his length and dragged the tip of your tongue through the slit. Loki tried to remain stoic but he had to groan at the sight of you and the feel of the magic you worked on him as he watched his cock disappear into your waiting mouth. It was easy to get lost in the moment and believe it actually was Loki throwing his head back and moaning at the mercy of your lips. Soon your mouth and chin were coated with thick saliva, allowing you to take him deeper into your throat until he was gasping with barely-controlled pleasure. You rested one hand on his leather-clad hip, loving the way you were making his leg twitch.

“That’s enough, my dear,” Loki choked, and pushed on your forehead until you leaned back on your heels again. You wiped your mouth with your arm, excited for what was coming next.

“Look at you, so beautiful on your knees. You have a desire to please your King. Rise, little one.” You did as he asked. He tilted his head up and looked down at you, his beautiful neck and jaw on display. “Turn,” he growled, and you did, walking forward with him until you came to the bed. Loki’s soft hands splayed across your shoulders and slid down your arms, his hands closing tightly on your upper arms to bring them behind your back.

“Stay like that.”

You weren’t about to disobey him. You heard the sound of leather sliding against leather and jumped when you felt Loki thread his belt around your forearms, tightening it until you couldn’t move them. He pushed his fingers between the belt and your wrists to ensure they weren’t on too tight, then pressed his body to your back. One arm snaked around your waist to hold you against him, and the other took hold of the belt, pulling just hard enough to assert his dominance.

The feel of Loki’s leather and metal uniform against you, soft and warm clashing with cool and sharp all the way down to your legs, was enough to get you hot all over again, and you arched your back and moaned, pressing your ass into his groin. He leaned down and nuzzled into your neck, and you could feel his hardness gliding between your soaked thighs. The tip of one of the horns pushed against the side of your head as he ran his tongue up your throat to nibble on your ear. He was reducing you to a squirming, whimpering mess and you were loving it.

“Such a good girl,” Loki growled in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. “Let’s see if kneeling for your God did for you what it does for me.” The hand on your waist slid down to your cunt, his long fingers slipping easily into your core. He curled his fingers up to find the spot inside of you that made you see stars, dragging his fingertips in languid circles on it. “Ah, yes,” he said slowly, bringing his fingers out of you and up to his lips, where you could hear him sucking on them. “Delicious.”

You whined with anticipation and full-blown lust. Loki took this as his cue and pushed down on your back until you were bent in half over the edge of the bed, your toes just barely touching the floor. He pushed your feet apart and pulled back on the belt around your arms, forcing your torso to arch up off the soft quilt. His cock rested against your exposed sex, bobbing slightly with his heartbeat.

“If you want something, darling, you must ask for it. What do you want?” Loki’s tone was playful but assertive, and you knew he had no qualms about waiting until you did as he said.

“Please,” you said, straining not to scream at him.

“Please, what?”

_Boy, if my hands were free…_

“Please, Loki, I want you to fuck me!”

Loki laughed softly, his free hand taking hold of your hip. “That’s more like it. I shall not be gentle, mortal. It’s not in my nature.” You could picture the wicked grin on his face as he lined himself up at your entrance and held your wiggling hips still. He pulled back on the belt as he pushed into you, burying himself with a rumbling groan, and gave you no time to accommodate for the sizeable intrusion before pulling back and thrusting in again, drawing a loud moan from deep in your chest.

“So  _tight,_ ” Loki hissed between his teeth. “A lesser man would think he was the first to take you.” Out, then in again, pushing your body forward and stealing the breath from your lungs. You nearly sighed with relief when he found his rhythm, pounding into you mercilessly using the belt as leverage. Your shoulders were beginning to ache but you didn’t care.

“You belong to me now, do you understand?” Loki’s voice was husky and deep, his breath coming in short puffs punctuated with groans of pleasure. When you didn’t answer he lifted your right leg up on the bed, folded beneath you, and pulled harder on the belt until you leaned back and looked at him. His hips picked up speed, and he reached down between you and furiously rubbed your throbbing clit with his fingertips.

“When your God asks you a question, you answer. Now  _who do you belong to?_ ”

It took you a moment to form coherent words in the midst of the pleasure he was giving you. “ _Fuck,_ ” you groaned, if only to keep him moving, you were nearly there…

“You! I belong to you!”

Looking over your shoulder at Loki you could see he was drenched in sweat, ringlets of his unruly hair sticking to his neck. His teeth were bared, his jaw set forward, his lust-blown eyes blazing. He truly was a sight to behold. Still he pounded into you, massaging your clit as fast as he could.

“Say my name,” he growled, half an octave lower than normal, his eyes locked on yours. “ _Say it!_ ”

“Loki,” you whined, barely able to breathe.

_So close…_

“Louder! Let the world hear who owns you!” His face scrunched up with concentration. He was clearly close too.

“LOKI!”

The word had just left your lips when you finally came again, your walls squeezing around Loki’s cock as he moved his hand to seize your thigh in his bruising grip. You half-screamed through it, bringing Loki with you to his own release. You could feel him pulsing inside of you, filling you up as he roared his pleasure to the cosmos.

Once it was over, the two of you could do nothing but pant together for some time. Loki withdrew from you and loosened the belt to give you your arms back. Your shoulders hurt, and you rotated them around a few times to stretch the muscles back out, but other than some soreness and light pink marks on your arms you were no worse for the wear. You rolled over and sprawled out on the bed, completely spent.

“Thank you,” you sighed, and smiled up at Loki, who had tucked himself back into his trousers and was now looking at you like he wanted to devour you. Your heart was already racing before but now it was practically humming. That look could convince you to do anything.

“When did I say I was done with you, pet?”

Your smile faded a bit and your eyes went wide. “What, uh, what do you mean?”

Loki leaned over the bed between your legs, bending way down until his hair brushed your face, his arms on either side of your head. “It’s my turn to kneel,” he whispered, and lowered himself down to the carpet until all you could see was his horns. Big hands grasped your thighs and pulled you down to the end of the bed. You sat up to see what he was doing, just in time for him to open his mouth wide and drag his tongue along the inside of your still-sensitive cunt. You shivered and moaned loudly to encourage him as you watched, your legs shaking as he lapped up the mixed combination of your fluids.

He took his time, slowly tracing circles around your clit and back down to your sopping wet core in a pattern until you were practically weeping with desire. Unable to help yourself, you took hold of his horns and held him in place when he hit the right spot, trying to force him to stay there. Loki growled against you but took your hint and wrapped his lips around the little bundle of nerves, expertly flattening his tongue against it. You let out one continuous moan and your breath became shaky as his tongue brought you to bliss. Just before your peak Loki slid two fingers inside of you and curled them upward to hit your special spot again. This time it hit you hard, and you curled in over yourself, clutching Loki’s horns as you came yet again.

“ _Now_  I’m done,” Loki said proudly when you flopped backward onto the bed, nearly falling asleep as soon as your head hit the mattress.

“Buh - mmm - Do, uh, are you leaving?” Your head was still swimming so that was as coherent as you were going to get.

“Not yet,” Loki said, and sat down on the bed against the headboard, his legs stretched out comfortably. “Come, rest. You earned it, little one.” He patted his hand on his lap and you rolled over and crawled across the bed to lay your head on his thigh. This close, he smelled like leather and sweat and sex, with a hint of citrus-y aftershave that was distinctly Tom.

“I don’t want you to go yet,” you whined, stifling a yawn. You wrapped your arms around his leg possessively and rubbed your head against his stomach. Loki stroked your hair down to your back to trace circles on your spine.

“You did well, my dear. Should I find my way back to your bed, I fear I may never leave.” He removed his horned crown and placed it next to your head on his lap so he could scratch his scalp. You took one of the horns in your hand and ran your thumb along the metal in a soothing motion. The last thing you saw before going to sleep was the reflection of your own eyes in the golden crown.

**********************

When you awoke, the sun was streaming through the window of your bedroom, and your bedside alarm clock told you it was after 9 in the morning. You turned your stiff body over to see Tom, fast asleep on his back, his blond curls sticking up everywhere on top of his head, and you smiled fondly at the sight. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

You took a moment to remember the night before, sitting up slowly so you didn’t wake Tom up. The last thing you remembered was falling asleep on…

Loki’s lap.

You moved your shoulders a bit and winced at their soreness - a confirmation that you did not in fact hallucinate what was possibly the greatest night of your life. Rising up off the bed, you looked for more clues, the costume, the belt, anything. You crossed the room and opened the door to go to the kitchen. That’s where it all started, so there must be something there. You began to tiptoe down the hall.

Your eyes grew wide when you saw the mess in the kitchen. A pile of clean dishes was spread out on the linoleum floor, a plate and mug broken. A pan had dried on the floor still soapy and it was coated with soap residue. And it smelled like straight up sex in there.

“What happened in  _here_?”

You yelped when Tom’s voice came from behind you and you turned around to see him in rumpled pajamas and a sly grin. You wanted to be mad but your gratitude won out and you flung your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Tom was still smiling when you pulled back.

“I take it Loki showed you a good time, then?”

You laughed and swatted him on the arm. “Thank you so much for that,” you said sincerely. “You don’t know how long I dreamed of it. And,” you continued, and ran your hands beneath his shirt to play with his waistband, “maybe he could visit again sometime?”

Tom pretended to look thoughtful, blatantly ignoring your teasing. “Well, as you know, darling, Loki is a rather busy fellow. He has a realm to run. I do believe there is one other man who would like his turn in our bed, though.”

You kissed Tom’s neck, enjoying feeling his morning erection grow beneath your palm. “Who is that?”

“Thomas Sharpe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments always appreciated! Find me on tumblr (nerdyfandomfics and fandom-and-feminism) and FF.net (songsofgallifrey) as well!


End file.
